King Wartlord
King Wartlord (also known as Maledeto in the Portuguese version), simply known as Wartlord, is the main antagonist of the 2001 Brazilian animated children's film The Happy Cricket (also known as O Grilo Feliz in Portuguese). His primary motivation stems from self-entitlement. He is the greedy lizard king and Christopher's arch-nemesis. He also has a grasshopper henchman named Buffuno, and toads as his guards. He was voiced by Araken Saldanha in the Portuguese version, and the late in the English dubbed version. Role Wartlord is a fat purple slimy lizard who declares himself king over the forests surrounding his castle. Because of the stature which he believes that he has, he insists that he gets the best of everything: the best food, possessions, castle, and anything else that he certainly feels that he is obligated to. His personality comes off as evil for the sake of being completely evil. Typically, he hates positive things like beauty and music in general, but he loves ugliness, the suffering of others, and beautiful expensive objects, such as the bright star in his respective film, which he believes that it is really a magnificent diamond. With this diamond, he concludes that he will be able to create a great golden statue that would magnify his significant greatness. The irony in this is that he is not only far too lazy to get it or build the statue himself, but apparently the bright diamond will not glow for him. In comparison, the star turns as black and as dead as his heart whenever he touches it. Even though he is considerably smarter than Buffuno, he is still very ignorant and unknowledgeable. When Buffuno informs him that the diamond is really a star, he rejects the idea and still believes that this one star will just bring him glory, fortune, power, honor, and fame, despite the fact that it refuses to give him any of these things. Because of Christopher's strong bond with music and the Night Star named Linda, he is determined to destroy him when Christopher the Happy Cricket finally approaches his castle. When Christopher plays his guitar for the star, it glows so brightly and forces Wartlord to back away far enough to fall over the edge of his castle. Christopher and his companionable friends try to help Wartlord, but his slimy tail prevents them from getting a good grip, causing Wartlord to fall into the flames sparked from a destructive thunderbolt and is presumably burned to death. Appearance Wartlord is a big, fat purple slimy lizard with a royal dark purple rubber crown, turquoise blue gloves, a long green forked tongue, a black robe, and orange eyes. Personality Wartlord is very greedy, ruthless, tyrannical and selfish, so he declares himself king over the forests surrounding his castle. He is a quarrelsome, manipulative, egotistical and villainous reptile who likes to laugh at the suffering. Despite his malevolent and heartless nature, he is shown to be extremely wasteful, bombastic, extravagant, advantageous and improvident, buying a superabundant amount of beautiful expensive objects to place around his castle to make him look very rich. He is also shown to be evidently argumentative, cantankerous, impatient and abusive towards Buffuno and his guards. He also has a fondness for making himself look like a king with style. He is also shown to be an avaricious and materialistic tyrant, stealing Linda's star and use it to make himself look powerful. One of his most diabolical plans is when he sends his guards to capture Christopher and his friends. Quotes }} Gallery Picture001.jpg|Wartlord walking with Buffuno. Picture033.jpg|Wartlord putting his crown back on. Picture044.jpg|Buffuno giving Wartlord his dinner. Picture052.jpg|Wartlord yelling at the toads to shut up. Picture084.jpg|Wartlord laughing at Snealy. Picture095.jpg|Wartlord's Evil Laugh. Picture108.jpg|Wartlord on his ship during the villain song My King Sticks with Me. Picture109.jpg|Wartlord in Hawaii during the villain song My King Sticks with Me. Bscap0013.jpg|Wartlord demanding Christopher and Leonardo to give him the star back. Wartlord's Defeat.png|Wartlord falling to his infernal demise. Itunes thehappycricket.jpg Trivia *Wartlord's name is a possible portmanteau from the words "wart" and "warlord". *In the English dub, he was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook, whose memory that the film was dedicated to. *During the song that Christopher sings to Linda, the stars form Wartlord when Christopher asks her to help him defeat the tyrant. However, he is mistakenly given a dewlap and spines, making him resemble an iguana. *Wartlord might be a salamander instead of a lizard because of his slimy skin, but an actual salamander's tongue does not split into a fork like a snake has. Category:Tyrants Category:Animals Category:Greedy Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Game Changer Category:Mongers Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Extortionists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant